


The Deal with the Darkness

by AquaTheLita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaTheLita/pseuds/AquaTheLita
Summary: For years, Ryou Bakura has been a servant to the dark spirit within his Millennium Ring. To make matters worse, this spirit has an uncanny thirst for blood...much like that of a vampire. Tonight, the spirit pulls Ryou into their shared soul hallway to ask why he has been procrastinating on his most recent assignment.





	The Deal with the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote two weeks ago for a challenge on a vampire amino, which is not a Yu-Gi-Oh-oriented audience. As such, some things in this fic are explained and described under the assumption that the reader has not seen/read Yu-Gi-Oh.

Sharp, almost claw-like, nails dug into the soft skin of the human’s arm, pinning it down to the ground. Small streams of blood trailed down from the wounds it had created, causing the human to struggle in discomfort. The creature, paying no mind to the bleeding arm, leaned forward and towards the direction of their neck. 

“Please, I promise you I will get it done! I didn’t forget the deal, I swear!” 

The creature stopped, clenching its teeth together, which revealed long and pointed canine teeth. “Oh? I know you didn’t forget...because we are one after all, inseparable for all of eternity...”

Though afraid, the long-white-haired human mustered a scowl. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear, but also disdain and determination. “We are not one. You are a parasite in my body...in my mind... You are using me...”

The creature leaning over him was a monsterized clone of himself (as far as appearances went). It had ruby red eyes, sharpened teeth--especially the canines, deathly pale skin, and hair spikier than that of its human counterpart. No matter what, it always wore a devilish expression.

The creature let out an odd and unsettling vocalization that was a strange mixture of a chuckle, a cackle, and a hiss. “Oh, how sad and foolish of you to say that still, my beloved other self,” it hissed, its voice low and dark and grating. “It is so pathetic how much you humans use denial to protect your weak minds from the weight of the truth. You know exactly what results of our cooperation: our souls are merging. We are becoming the same person, slowly but surely. With enough time, you will be unable to distinguish yourself from me. Eventually, we will stop trying to find the line. We will be unable to escape, even if we wanted to. We will be all-powerful. We will be unstoppable!” The creature punctuated its statement by digging its nails deeper into the human’s skin, as it leaned in closer to his neck. 

The human let out a pained cry, though the pain was purely spiritual and not physical. Through the sensational agony, he dimly thought to himself about how grateful he was that these injuries would not affect his physical body. 

The two of them were not in the material world. They were in a realm within his mind, which he could only describe as a soul hallway. This hallway floated in a realm of infinite blackness. It was endless in either direction. Its floors were a dull and featureless grey. It had two doors facing each other on opposite walls, one of them a dark and faded purple, the other a dark yet vibrant red. Through these doors were rooms--soul rooms, the creature called them--decorated in a way that visually represented each of their minds, personalities, and of course souls. 

The two individuals were in the hall between the two open doors. The room to his left--set into the purple wall--was bright, though decorated with dark colors and eerie-looking items, representing his love of the occult (the room also had dice and figurines displayed on shelves; he was also a fan of tabletop roleplaying games). The creature’s room--set into the red wall--was an endless desert with a large, cold, iron throne in the center of it; the “room” was dominated by a thick dark fog that obscured the blood that painted most of almost every single non-sand surface, and hid the troubled “souls” that lurked within the room--likely representative of the souls within the cursed item the teen owned...

Recently, the teen realized that the two rooms had slowly been moving closer and closer together ever since the creature entered his life. He had shared this observation with the creature shortly afterward, only to be told the same thing that the creature just reminded him of. 

He refused to acknowledge this fact again. He did not want to think about what would happen once the doors of the two rooms met. “L-Let go of me!” he cried, struggling in vain to break free of the creature’s grasp. 

The creature “chuckled” darkly once more. “Oh, my dear other self, you know that fighting me is pointless. Submit to me. I need some of your soul’s blood...” Leaning down further, the creature licked the human’s neck with a long, rough, and slightly pointed tongue. He shuddered at the touch. 

This creature leaning over him was originally that of a very powerful being of darkness; it was the ruler of the dark realm, in fact. Many millennia ago, that being tried to enter the human world and take over it. However, a court member of one human kingdom had seven items forged of pure gold--imbued with the power of that very same dark realm, and also the souls of a village of sinners and criminals--which were used to defeat the being and seal it away. Fortunately for the being, it had already instructed one of its human pawns to perform a ritual to seal part of its essence as well as a part of his own soul into one of the items. With a blood sacrifice required for the ritual, the resulting entity became a twisted and monstrous human-like creature with a thirst for blood, very similar to a vampire. 

Those items survived through the ages until modern times. Thanks to the work of tomb robbers and treasure hunters and relic traders, those items now had owners around the globe. The teen had received the item containing the creature--a large ring pendant with a triangle in the middle and five sharp points hanging from outcroppings around the ring--as a birthday present from his father a few years ago. Upon hanging it from a string and wearing it for the first time, the boy was introduced to the dark being sealed inside of it, who had been waiting for a worthy host for millennia. 

The creature--or spirit of a creature, as it were--had one ultimate mission: to gather the other six items and use their power to release his original self from captivity so he could shroud the world in darkness and rule it with a bloody and iron fist. To work towards its goal, the spirit used this teen’s body to perform various dangerous, criminal, and even sinful acts in search of the other items. Every so often, the spirit pulled him into their soul hallway to drink his soul’s blood, which helped power its abilities. 

The human was powerless to resist or refuse the spirit’s will and demands. Any attempt to get rid of the artifact was useless; it simply teleported back to him since it was now spiritually connected to him. He had no friends to turn to for they were all killed or driven away by the spirit, who somehow got away with it every single time. The teen could only hope to one day meet another owner of one of the seven mystical items, and enlist their help in ridding him of this dark being. 

The human winced and grimaced when the creature finally sank its sharp teeth into his tender flesh. He let out no sound save for a quiet whimper. His eyes shut tightly, his hands clenched into fists, his own nails reflexively digging into his palms. His head turned to the side, resting on the cold floor of the soul hallway. 

The creature sucked harshly and hungrily on his neck, drawing “blood” out of his “body” and into its own. The creature felt its power rising, as it absorbed the spiritual life of its victim...though not enough to kill him of course. It would give the human time to recover after it had its fill. 

Time blurred for him as he let the creature drink from him. The feeding seemed to last an eternity, each second longer than the last as his perception of the world around him faltered. The sounds of sucking seemed distant though they were so very close to his ear. The actual feeding no longer hurt; only the initial bite caused him any pain. Perhaps he was simply desensitized to it by now. After all, this had been happening every month for the past few years of his life. 

At last, the creature pulled away hastily with a quiet gasp. Its lips were covered in the thick crimson liquid from its prey, that same fluid seeping out of the puncture marks in his skin. 

The human finally let out the shaky breath he had been unknowingly holding in, inhaling sharply immediately afterward as if gasping for air. The tension in his body faded away a bit now that the creature was not sucking on his neck. His eyes snapped open, his vision hazy. 

The creature held himself above the human at arm’s length, hands still tightly gripping his bleeding arms. It looked down at the human beneath it, its mouth forming a deep and tight frown, a stern and expectant look in its now-glowing ruby irises. “You will get into that person’s home and steal the information I want, right? This is a task that only you can perform. I can’t get in there with my usual methods, so I am relying on you to use your seemingly innocent face to gain access...”

The teen nodded slowly, feeling dizzy due to the blood loss; his words were slurred as a result. “Y-Yes. Of course I will, spirit. I apologize for putting it off as long as I had.”

The creature grinned wide, showing off its still-bloody teeth. It put a hand on his face, gently caressing him. “Good. Then do not waste any more time. As soon as you recover, see to it that you gain access to that house. The records may move if you wait too long, and then we will lose our only lead on the location of that other item.” With that command hanging in the air between them, the creature finally let go of the human and pushed itself to its feet. 

The human slowly nodded in response. He remained there on the ground, unable to move due to how much blood his soul had lost. He realized that he lost more than usual, and managed to deduce that the creature took more than usual as a punishment for him putting off his task. 

After a few seconds, the creature bent down and carefully picked up the human. It slowly carried the teen into his soul room, then set him down gently in a carpeted part of his soul room. 

With the soft and comfortable surface underneath him, the human finally passed out, entering a blissful and miraculously restful sleep. 

The creature then left the room and closed the door behind it. Standing in the center of the hallway, it closed its eyes. It began to fade away, returning to their body to take control of it. While waiting for the body’s owner to awaken, the creature would make preparations for its host’s mission...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback and criticism (and not just praise) are much appreciated.


End file.
